Goku and His inner Demons
Sequel: Goku Outcome those Demons Story The episode starts with Goku walking down the street. Suddenly, he hears a woman screaming for help whose cat got stuck in a tree. Goku helps the cat and starts to think about what it is like to be a superhero. He then realizes that he is late for his job and looks at his hand, revealing that this is an alternate universe; one where everyone has normal human powers. At work, Goku is the groundskeeper, but unlike in the main timeline, Goku is a grounskeepr of a preschool instead of his house. Following work, Goku gets robbed by Vegeta who takes his power pole. He then meets Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi who came to pick him up with the Turtle Mobile. Roshi said whats up sunny which Goku said oh nothing. Grandpa Gohan then asked Goku why he is so gloomy, in which he replies that he is bored of the same old routine in the same old town and that he wants something exciting to happen. Grandpa Gohan told Goku that he does not need to find it, rather it will find him. When they make it home, Goku is surprised to see his Bulma on his living room couch. They have a short, awkward talk until Pilaf calls Goku, asking him to come to Kami's Lookout. Shortly after leaving, Goku realizes he's being followed and walks into a dark alley to throw his pursuer off. His pursuer reveals himself to be Shadow Goku, who looks just like him but only a shadow. While Goku is in disbelief, Shadow Goku declares that Goku must be destroyed and shifts into a Giant Shadowy Snake. He then starts to chase Goku. Shadow Goku is soon joined by Goku Black and Hades Goku, who respectively attack him after Goku Black uses Ki to create a hatchet while Hades Goku transforms into Rhino. Cornered, Goku is saved just in time by Goku Prime who uses solar flare to blind Hades Goku and Black in order to rope him away and promises to take him to someone who can help. At Capsul Corp, Xeno Trunks makes his appearance in front of the two Gokus, explaining to Powerless Goku the concept of the multiverse; an infinite number of Gokus exist through multiple versions of the universe, but someone has been kidnapping them. Goku is an anomaly, as he is the only Goku who never even heard of Ki, and he is being targeted for an unknown reason. Goku Prime is certain that Cell is behind the kidnappings, but Xeno Trunks notes that Cell would never leave tracks behind, suggesting that Cell works for a higher power. Xeno Trunks departs, instructing Goku Prime to protect his defenseless counterpart. No sooner than Xeno Trunks leaves, Cell shows up to attack Powerless Goku, forcing Goku Prime to fight and defend him. Ordered to escape, Powerless Goku runs for his life but comes across Frieza, who reveals himself to be the one working with Cell. Frieza tells them that he and Cell have been kidnapping Gokus across the multiverse to corrupt them, giving Frieza control of an army of Ki-wielding warriors. Shadow Goku, Goku Black, Hades Goku, Turles, and Evil Goku all reveal themselves. Frieza states that Powerless Goku, though lacking an ki of his own, is a wild card that must be eliminated. Before the evil Gokus can destroy the two Gokus, Xeno Trunks shows up with reinforcements: Xeno Goku, Kid Goku, and GT Goku. The good and evil Gokus go alien to fight it out, while Goku Prime tells Powerless Goku to escape and hide. Powerless Goku is constantly stopped by the evil Goku, but is saved every time by an ally until Cell chases him down. Goku Prime transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and swoops in and takes Powerless Goku to safety. Powerless Goku laments his lack of ki, however, Super Saiyan 2 Goku Prime simply tells him that "it's just a inanimate invisible object", and simply having Ki doesn't make him a hero. On the top of a building, Frieza watches the battle. Cell approaches him and asks why Frieza isn't fighting. Frieza retorts angrily that Cell is in no position to make demands and orders him to open the portal. Cell grudgingly complies, and Frieza pulls out a bomb through the portal. Cell reminds Frieza of their partnership and points out he wasn't informed about a bomb; Frieza answers that the bomb is a Nuclear Time Bomb, and begins activating it. Cell gleefully notes that Frieza intends to erase Powerless Goku from existence with the bomb, but Frieza corrects him. The bomb will not affect Powerless Goku or his timeline, instead it will erase every other Gokus from existence. Cell blanches, remembering that Dr. Gero used Goku as a genetic template for himself therefore he himself qualifies as an alternate version of Goku. Frieza calmly thanks Cell for his help and tells him that his assistance is no longer required. As the bomb activates, Cell tries to escape but is swallowed up by the blast. Powerless Ben notices the blast and turns to ask Xeno Trunks for advice; however, the Trunks is gone. The blast spreads, wiping out the other Gokus one by one, save for Goku Prime who regroups with Powerless Goku, heroically shielding him from the blast. As Goku Prime fades into non-existence, his Ki falls onto Powerless Goku's wrist and connects. Goku Prime instructs Powerless Goku to "be the hero" as he fades away. Powerless Goku is soon attacked by Frieza who manages to conceal his godly Ki from Frieza's sight. Frieza gloats that this was the sole reason he hunted down Powerless Goku; to destroy all the Gokus at once. Declaring that Powerless Goku is no threat to him, Frieza attacks, but Xeno Trunks pulls Powerless Goku to safety via a portal. Frieza taunts Powerless Goku, declaring that he is doomed to run away in fear of Frieza for the rest of his life. Xeno Trunks takes Goku to a pocket dimension outside of time and space, where he confirms Frieza erased all Gokus from the multiverse, leaving Powerless Goku as the last remaining Goku. Powerless Goku sadly looks down, but regains a determined look on his face, ready to face whatever comes next. Xeno Trunks cryptically informs Powerless Goku that they will have to return "to the beginning". Category:Ijordan04